A Solo flying solo
by sithhannahace
Summary: 14 years ago, Han and Leia's fourth and youngest child, Hannah, was taken from them by Sith. To this day they haven't found her. But an interesting turn of events might just solve the mystery as to where their daughter went, and who a girl who pops up in their lives really is. Can they help this girl who is in desperate need of their help? Or will things turn sour for the Solos?
1. Chapter 1

Staring down at the small bundle in her arms, Leia smiled. She held her newest and youngest child, a beautiful baby girl, who was now exactly a day old. She had already planned what to name her: Hannah, after her father. Han would like that. After all, a man deserved some pride in the names of his children. The two of them had planned the names of their three older children together. But this time, she had named this child on her own. Hannah. The name suited her. The tiny bundle seemed to fit the name. And Leia knew that she would live up to her fathers name.

Just like her father, Leia knew she would grow up to be an honorable and trustworthy person. However, Leia wanted Hannah to grow up to be a little more of a lady than her other daughter, Jaina. Jaina was a little TOO much like her father, and her mannerisms were showing all the time the two spent together.

A medical droid came in, and injected her with something silently. Leia looked over at the droid.

"What was that for?" she asked, curiously. Literally, not more that five minutes ago, the same droid had given her another injection.

"Nothing." it replied flatly. Leia shuddered. Something was wrong here. She had always demanded answers, and this droid knew it well by now. But it had just said "Nothing." Something was wrong and she could feel it.

Just then, a man came into the room in a Jedi robe. Leia looked up, starting to feel groggy. The man took off the hood that had been covering his face, revealing that it was no Jedi. To her horror, a Sith stood in front of her. Leia tried to scream, but she realized the injection was taking control of her and making her fall asleep. She used what strength she could to try to escape, but it was no use.

The man walked over briskly, and took the baby girl from her, despite Leia's silent protests. As her eyes shut against her will, she saw the man shoot the droid he had reprogrammed, and walk out, holding her child. She used the force to scream out to her twin brother, Luke, but something told her it was too late. Her child was gone, taken by a Sith.

Leia sat up in bed screaming. She had had another flashback during a dream of the day her youngest child was taken from her arms. Han was up instantly, as he always was, holding his distraught wife in his strong arms. There was comfort there. A comfort she knew as her husband. He too had been torn apart by the kidnaping of their daughter. The man who knew how to hide his emotions so well had cried publicly without shame. No one could blame a man who had just lost his youngest child to the Sith for crying.

But it was bittersweet. Han knew the Sith could have easily killed his wife, but he had spared her. She had only been given a drug that caused her to remain unconscious for several days. A search for the Sith and the Solo's youngest child had begun immediately. But after months of searching, with no luck, all hope had been lost. Now, 14 years later, The Solo family was still haunted with the fact that they would never see that little girl grow up. Han would never get to walk her down the aisle. They would never hold her children and be proud grandparents to her children. Some would say to be happy that you have 3 other children: Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin. But the fact that at one time they had 4 children, not 3, haunted them. Like a storm cloud waiting to let its rainfall to a parched earth, it loomed overhead. It taunted them, as if saying, "I can take your offspring anytime I want. I already took one. Be cautious of the others."

And they were. they never let anything happen to their beloved remaining children. They protected them more that they should have sometimes. But only because they loved them and were afraid of having them taken also. Some called them paranoid. And maybe they were. But all Han knew was that right now he had to comfort his wife, who was still, even 14 years later, grieving the loss of her beloved child, who would be turning 15 in a month, would she still be alive.

Han had learned that simply remaining silent, holding his wife close, and simply stroking her hair usually lulled her back to sleep. This worked again, and he soon heard Leia's soft, rhythmic breathing. Han still held her close, needing the contact to help calm his nerves. When she had these nightmares, so many memories came flooding back. All the plans they had made. The nursery they had been building. Well, that HE had been building, and that she had been buying items for. He remembered he had refused to hire a contractor. They had known that this would be their last child. It had been unplanned, but when they had found out, they had been delighted. Their two oldest, twins, Jaina and Jacen, had been 4 and a half at the time, and their youngest then, Anakin, named after Leia's father, had been 3 then.

All three had been delighted to learn that they would have a younger sibling; especially Anakin, who was growing tired to being the youngest. The hurt on their innocent little faces had torn Han in half when he had had to tell them that their little sister was taken by a Sith, and probably would never be back. They had all held out hope, but as time went on, gave up that hope. But still, somewhere back in the back of Hans mind and heart, he still had hope that one day he would find his daughter, and bring her back to the family as if nothing had ever separated them.

He slowly closed his eyes, letting sleep cover him like a blanket, with this thought on his mind. One day. He had to find his daughter. He had to find Hannah.


	2. Chapter 2

Aboard the ship, watching Han Solo walk towards his niece, James bit his lip. He hated having to put Ace up to this, but he had no choice. The girl belonged to the Sith anyway, and who was he to try and stop them from using her to put a hold on the shipment of parts? The group "We the People" had close ties with the Sith. They made frequent stops at their base, and swapped information and supplies constantly.

Jason bit his nails as he thought about it, What if the Force told Ace something that it shouldn't? What if it warned her that she was just feet from her real father? Apparently the Sith had the same worry. The one who had come to check on Ace every so often came over and watched with Jason.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The Sith asked.

"Yep. That girl is the strongest person with the Force I've ever met. I've got a feeling that this little meeting is going to let the cat out of the bag." Jason replied, not taking his eyes off Ace. There was no way he could explain it to her if she found out. She would hate him. And knowing his "niece" like he did, she would kill him.

Ace flipped her hair as she waited a moment as the notorious smuggler Han Solo walked toward her. In a moment, he stood just feet from her.

"I wasn't expecting a girl, although I must admit, I'm pleased." He said, a smirk on his face.

"Let me set the record straight Captain Solo. I do not like to be looked down upon because people think that just because I'm a girl doing a mans job that I'm not suited for it. If thats what your thinking, let me tell you something. I could do your job 100 times better, and faster, even on one of my bad days. Just think about that while you wipe that stupid smirk off your face. If you think it makes you look smart, its not working." Ace said, her arms crossed.

Taken off guard, Hans eyebrows shot up. Never had he been talked to like that by a girl who couldn't be more that 18. She reminded him of Leia a lot. This kid had spunk and guts, just like Leia. The features were remarkably like Leia also. The eyes were just like Leias, only harder, and gave the teen a tougher look than Leia had. Han wondered what this kid had seen or done in her short lifetime to have made her so tough and hard. He could only imagine the horrors she had seen.

Han nodded at her statement. "Don't worry, I don't think of you that way. You look like you know how to do a lot. I'm sure you could do my job pretty well." Realizing that this wasn't going to get them anywhere, Han tried a different approach when he saw that the girl had been ready to have another lecture. "Look, we got off on the wrong foot. I apologize if you think I shouldn't have smirked or thought what I did. Are we good?"

The girl nodded. "I suppose. And I apologize also. I shouldn't have let my short temper get in the way of my judgement. We're good." A smile escaped her lips and Han smiled also.

"So, Miss, uh… what'd you say your name was again?" Han asked, feeling stupid for not asking her name.

"I didn't. My name is Ace. Ace Steele." Ace replied in her usual, bold manner.

"So, Ace, I assume you brought the shipment of parts?" Han asked. The answer he got was not what he wanted. The smile left Ace's face.

"I don't have the shipment. I know whoever you talked to promised you that the parts would be here but when I went to pick them up, they weren't there. Apparently that 'We The People' group had gotten there just an hour before and cleaned them out. I'm sorry."

Slamming his palm against an x-wing that had been left there, Han cursed. He needed those parts. His ship, the _Millennium Falcon, _was in desperate need of repairs. That was his last chance to get the parts he needed. Looking back at Ace, he saw her looking down at her boots. Not knowing whether she felt sorry for him, or guilty, he sighed. He knew he needed to control his temper before he flew into a fitting rage.

"Oh well, That's that." He said, running his hand through his hair. "Why don't you come with me and have dinner with me and my family?"

Ace looked up too fast, her teeth clenched together. She knew who Hans brother-in-law was. Luke Skywalker. And Luke was married to Mara Jade, an ex sith herself. Ace knew that if anyone in the galaxy would recognize her instantly, it would be Mara and Luke.

Although Ace hadn't even been born when Mara switched sides, Ace knew that the force would tell Mara who she really was. Just like the force was practically screaming at her that there was something about this man standing in front of her that was familiar. Something that made her want to ask him what it was. But knowing that with another Sith and her uncle in the ship watching her every move, she would be endangering not only her own life, but the life of Han.

"I'm sorry. I have an engagement tonight." She said, hoping it would satisfy him.

But it didn't. "Oh come on. You look like you could use a good meal. And I'd like you to meet my family. My wife would be pleased." That was the truth on both counts. The girl looked like she hadn't eaten with a week. Her stomach looked like it was that of a photoshped model. She was skinnier than anyone he had seen for her size, and although it was not large, she should have had more meat on her bones. Plus, he knew Leia was always happy to have guests over for dinner.

Still, the force screamed at her. Ignoring it, Ace tried to convince him. "No, I really must be going." Being an amazing liar, Ace tried to think of an excuse to leave. But with the force pounding in her ears, she couldn't think. It was maddening that she couldn't get the fact that she somehow knew this man out of her mind.

Able to tell she was having some kind of difficulty, Han stepped towards her. "You're not scared of me are you?" He asked.

Taken by surprise, Ace looked up at him. "No! I'm not scared! I ain't scared of nobody!" She almost scream at him. "The day I'm scared is the day I die!"

Han raised his hands innocently. "Pardon me. I didn't mean to offend you. I simply meant that you're hesitating and I'm curious."

"You're implying that you're a busy body then" Ace reported, not knowing what else to say. She couldn't go to this dinner. If anyone came onto the ship, she was dead. Literally. And so were her uncle and that other Sith. Plus Mara and Luke would recognize that she was a Sith instantly. So would Solos children, who were all force-sensitive. No, she couldn't risk it.

But Han wasn't about to back down. "If thats how you want to say it, then yes, I am." He said, with that sick grin on his face.

Ace heard her uncle talking to her through the Force. "Just go with him Ace. You can't talk your way out of it. He's getting suspicious. We'll get out of here and come back for you. Don't worry, it'll work out. Just be the innocent, sweet, little girl that you are." He said. Ace almost gagged. No matter how nice her uncle was, he always put one person first: himself. She knew they would be back, but probably too late to keep her from being recognized.

Not responding to her uncle, Ace sighed. "Captain Solo, you are very hard to convince otherwise. Therefore, I must surrender."

The look of satisfaction on Hans face almost made Ace smile. "Well then we haven't a moment to lose. Dinner is being prepared as we speak." He motioned to the door leading out of the docking bay, and the two walked out.

Not liking the silence between them, Han decided to try to make small talk. "So, we're you from?" He asked.

"Boy, you ARE really nosey! But regardless of that fact, I'm from everywhere." She replied, sticking her hands in her pockets after flipping her hair.

"Everywhere hu?

"Yep. I fly wherever I please, which is everywhere. I fly solo."

Han chuckled. For some reason when Ace said the word "solo", it made him feel funny. It was odd. It was almost like the force was talking to him. _Oh bloody hell, _he thought, _I can't stand the force. That weird spirit like thing that Luke talks about the time drives me nuts._ But something was telling him that there was something going on with this girl. Something seemed familiar with her.

She reminded him of Leia so much. They were both gutsy, and strong. The only difference that he saw between the two was the fact that Ace was a few inches taller than Leia. Her eyes were dark and cold, and looked like they had seen many horrific things in their short time, that she could never tell.

Walking down the hall still, Ace kept her eyes forward and straight. She didn't pay attention to Han. She tried to think of an escape. She could sense that there were Jedi were around. This was not the situation that she wanted to be in. There would be no escape she realized. She would be discovered, and she would never make it back. The Jedi would try to make her tell who she worked for, and where the Sith hideout was, and things like that.

But Ace would never talk. She knew for a fact that she wouldn't. She knew from her past experiences how to keep her mouth shut. Such as the time she was kidnapped by smugglers and abused in more than one way. They had demanded information about where her boyfriend at the time, a smuggler, was. But being the loyal and loving girlfriend she was, she wouldn't talk.

They had beaten her and abused her more, until her boyfriend had finally come after hearing from a friend that she was taken. By the time they stopped abusing her and let her boyfriend take her with him, she had 7 broken ribs, a broken arm, a sprained ankle, she was bruised everywhere, and even worse. She had been in the medcenter for nearly 3 weeks, and when she had been allowed to go home, she hadn't left her house for several weeks.

When she had left, it was only for one reason: she needed to get away from the nightmares. They were horrific nightmares about what had happened, and also things that had never happened to her before. For instance, there was one that kept repeating itself. It was of a baby girl being ripped from her mothers arms. The mother scream and cried, and tried to get her baby back, but the man taking her left with the child.

Ace shuddered remembering it. Han noticed.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

Not wanting to appear childish, Ace shook her head, although it was very cold in this section.

Han raised an eyebrow but said nothing. A moment later, they arrived at the dining room. It was the room that Leia had converted from a storage room into the room that everyone ate in when there was guests for dinner.

Aces eyes widened slightly. The room was 40 times the size of her room back home. The lighting in the room was all natural; the sun shone through the windows that took up one side of the room. There was a glass chandelier, but Ace figured they only used that for dinner partys. The table had seating for around 10 Ace guessed, just by taking a glance. The chairs were premium leather. The walls were whiter than snow.

Han checked quickly to make sure there were enough seats for dinner tonight. _Lets see, Leia, Me, Jaina, Jacen, Anakin, Mara, Luke, Ben, Ace… That'll be enough. _Han thought to himself, making a mental note of who sat where. He always sat at the head of the table. It was just customary for him to be at the top. Leia naturally sat next to him. Well, by him would probably fit better, considering that there was only one seat at the head. Next to Leia sat Jaina, followed by Jacen, and then Anakin. On the other side would sit Ace, followed by Luke, then Mara, and then Ben. Knowing Leia, she would have the droids make some kind of foreign food that everyone would gulp down.

Ace looked around the room and a smile made its way onto her face. It was a very nice room. The light reflected off of the white walls, making the lighting in the room brighter than an ordinary light.

"It's beautiful" Ace said, more to herself than to Han.

"Yes, it is" He replied, watching the teen as she made her way to the windows.

Looking out of the planet, Ace felt that slight tug of the Force again. She tried to shove it away like you would a puppy tugging on your pant leg, but it held on tight. Focusing her thoughts on something else, she gazed down the several hundred feet to the ground. She had a fear of heights, but was working on getting over that fear. She couldn't let anyone know her weak spots.

Han watched as Ace was lost in her thoughts. She reminded him so much of Leia. Her stomach was one of the smallest that he had seen. He wondered if this girl ate often, or if she even could afford to. But his thoughts were interrupted by Leia's voice drifting over to him from the hallway.

"Oh, I remember that. That was a couple of years ago, wasn't it?" Han heard his wife saying to someone. Hearing someone's voice other than Han's, Ace turned around and left the window. She looked at him with the unspoken question on her face.

"My wife" He replied simply to the girls 'who is that' look.

Ace smiled again. She had heard of the Solos and their many adventures, and she had heard much about his wife, Leia. She had heard that she was a remarkably beautiful woman, and that her attitude was that of humble and generous person. She was always caring and kind, according to what she had heard. Leia's voice was soft and sweet, but purpose filled.

As Leia entered the dining room, accompanied by Mara, Ace knew that everything in the stories she had heard were true. Leia, being only 5 foot 1 inch, was a very petite, but gently looking woman. Her hair was pulled back into a long braid down the middle, and she walked with the swagger of a princess.

Leia immediately noticed her husband, and the teen standing next to him.

"Oh, Han, I didn't know you were here. I thought you were in the meeting about the supplies" She said, a slight look of confusion crossing her face.

"I did. I'll explain it to you later, when we can talk alone. But in the mean time, Ace, I would like you to meet my wife, Leia Solo. Leia, this is Ace Steele. She was bringing the shipment." Han moved out of the way so that the two women could speak.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Solo. I've heard many good things about you." Ace said, stepping forward. She ignored Mara as she looked the girl over, using the force to asses her. All Ace could do was wait.

"Hello Ace. I'm glad to meet you, although I must say, I was expecting someone a little..."

"Older? Taller? Another gender perhaps?" Ace said with a charming smile. "Yes, I was too. But at the last minute, the transporter that would have been bringing the supplies was…. injured, to say the least. I was next on the list to fly the supplies, so I got the job." Han couldn't help but smile at Leia's obvious approval of the girl. He could tell she was thinking the same things we was. The two looked frighteningly similar when put next to each other. The only differences were the height, and the eye and hair color.

Han looked at Mara who was obviously having a hard time keeping her mouth shut. About what, he did not know. But he could tell that she kept her right hand, her dominant hand, ready, next to her lightsaber. He caught her eye, and she motioned with a quick glance at the door for him to step out with her. He did so with a quick nod to the talking "twins".

Mara seemed nearly about to snap and start saying something that she shouldnt, and Han spoke up as soon as the door shut behind them.

"Mara, what's going on? What's wrong?" He asked.

She pointed at the closed door, "That's what's wrong with me! That kid in there? That's no smuggler. She's a Sith. And if I were you, I wouldn't trust her around your wife"


	3. Chapter 3

Han stood shell shocked. A Sith? This girl? And he of all people had led her to his own wife? He couldn't believe his own stupidity as he ran back into the room, Mara on his heels.

The two were greeted by an amazing sight. Both Leia and Ace were sitting on opposite sides of the table, laughing like old friends. They no doubt were getting along just fine.

When the pair came bursting in, both women looked at them, their smiles still on their faces, even though the laughter had died out.

Leia was first to speak. "What's wrong dear?" She said, speaking to Han as Mara stepped to his side. "You're as white as a sheet. You look like you've seen a ghost."

Han didn't look at his wife. His eyes were fixed on the teen sitting across from her. And Ace knew that he knew. She looked at Mara, who also was looking solely at her. There was no escape. Both were standing in front of the only exit. The only other way out was the window, but that was not an option. Unless she wanted to die. Then she would consider it. But for now that was out of the question.

A confused Leia looked from Han to Mara, then to Ace, where their focus was. No one talked. No one needed to.

Leia now sensed through the Force what she had been blinded to for a time. An unexplainable bond had been formed almost instantly between the two women, and that bond had blinded Leia to what the Force was telling her. The teen that she had been laughing with about a joke she had made about her husband, was a Sith. A very skilled one at that. Her very presence spelled out Sith, and yet, that unexplainable bond had blinded Leia to the most obvious things.

She rose slowly from her seat, and seeing her do so, Ace rose also. All three pairs of eyes were on her and her alone. No one spoke still. Ace made the first attempt at an explanation.

"You undoubtedly know now who I really am. I'd like to explain, if you want to hear it." She said. She wanted to add something about 'before you kill me for being here under false pretences', but decided not to.

Mara was next to find her tongue. "Whatever you have to say can be said when we have your lightsaber and blaster, as well as your knives, so that we know you won't try anything."

Ace had to suppress a smile at Mara's bluntness. None the less, the took off her lightsaber, sitting it carefully and slowly on the table, her eyes never leaving Mara's. That was followed by the blaster, and the knives in her boots and jacket. All were set on the table, and Ace backed away from them, showing that she didn't mean to use any of them.

Mara stepped forward and took them from the table, placing them on the other side of the table, far away from Ace.

"Now, let's begin." Mara stated, her arms crossed as if she was dealing with a disrespectful child. "What's your real name?"

"Ace Steele."

"Age?" This came from Leia, who was interested in the interrogation herself.

"15" Ace stated, but she received a look from Mara that made her change her answer. "14."

Han nearly fainted at the age. _14\. The age Hannah would be…_

Mara picked up on his thoughts. "Who are your parents?"

"That's none of your business" Ace bit out. It was the first time she had shown any aggression towards anyone since her arrival. It made Mara wonder.

"Do you even have any parents?" She asked.

"Do you?" Ace retorted, not attempting to hide her scorn for the woman. She knew all about the former Emperors Hand, Mara Jade Skywalker. She knew her life story beginning to end. She was raised learning it, that way she knew what a traitor looked like, and how wrong she was for leaving the Sith.

Mara bit her lip, trying with all her might not to lash out and hit the smart aleck teenager right then and there. "Careful kid. You're treading on thin ice right now" She warned. She didn't want her to bring up her past. She didn't want to remember it.

"Listen, I'll make a deal with you guys. You let me go and I'll never return, and you guys say I was never here. Deal?" Ace tried to reason with them. The Force was back, pounding in her ears. Somehow, she knew these people. Somewhere, she had met them. A long time ago, but she knew she had met them. She tried to ignore it but couldn't.

Han, ignoring her plea deal, jumped back to the interrogation, and had a specific goal in mind. It was too perfect. She looked like Leia. She acted like Leia. She looked like he did. She acted like he did. And, she was the same age as Hannah would be.

"Who are your parents?" He restated.

Deciding she would save time, she decided to tell it all. "I live with my adoptive parents. I don't know my real parents. My uncle, or should I say, adoptive uncle, he knows them, but I never knew them."

This time it was Leia who was intrigued. She had the exact same thoughts as Han did. But Mara looked the girl over and knew.

"When is your birthday?" She asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ace asked, her head cocked slightly to the side.

"Just answer the question." Mara replied.

Ace sighed. "September 16."

The room went still. No one moved, and hardly anyone breathed. The silence lasted for a moment, as all eyes were on Ace. The silence was like a sound, pounding in their ears. Then it hit Ace. She had read several years ago that the Solo's had lost a daughter to the Sith. That was all she remembered. That, and that the birthday of the lost child had been the same as her own.

The realization dawned on her. It hit her like a brick. It all fit. Her uncles nervousness with her meeting with Solo, the Force pounding in her ears, the similarities…. It fit like a glove.

The silence was broken by someone that wasn't one of the original four speaking up.

"I see the prodigal daughter has returned." Everyone turned to see Luke standing in the doorway. He knew. Ace knew. Han and Leia knew. Mara knew. She was the lost Solo.

Ace turned to look at Han and Leia. "Is it… Is it really true?"

Never in her life had Ace cried. She was tough and rough, and was not to be trifled with. But now, she wanted to cry. She really belonged somewhere. She was loved and cared about.

Han couldn't speak. He too was on the verge of tears, as was Leia. No one answered Ace's question. The only answer was that of a hug. Who moved first, no one knew. All they knew was that in a second, the three were hugging, and tears were being shed.

Luke walked to Mara and hugged her, a smile on both of their faces. Han and Leia had their child back. Their family was complete. The entire family, the mix of Solo's and Skywalkers, was complete.

**_This is not the end! I will continue it soon! I need a Beta-Reader. Anyone interested?_**


	4. Chapter 4

Hannah was terrified. All four of the relatives were obviously ignoring the fact that she was on the opposite side of the Force. She knew it would hit them sooner or later; probably later.

She knew that they were probably holding off bringing up the whole "opposite sides of the Force" thing, due to Han and Leia being there. Luke and Mara knew that the couple would do anything to keep their prodigal daughter safe, and out of trouble.

But her prediction on time was wrong. It was sooner that they brought it up. Actually, Mara brought it up.

"Alright guys," she started, "I really hate to be the bearer of bad news, although you already know it, but we're sitting down with a Sith." She put it simply and plainly.

Leia obviously didn't want to talk about that subject. Her daughter had just returned to them, and she didn't want to lose her again. She knew she would lose her if her preference about the side of the Force she was on was brought up.

Han seemed to be avoiding the fact also, so Luke was the one to answer. Well, in all fairness, it wasn't an answer as much as it was a question.

"Well, what do we do with that knowledge?" He asked, looking from Han, to Leia, who kept their heads down, to Mara, who looked at him, and to Hannah/Ace. She was looking up at him with soft brown eyes. The volatile change in them was nearly driving him insane.

"Hannah? What do you think we should do with it?" He asked her.

Hannah lifted her chin as she answered. "I'm a Sith. I don't deny it. Whatever you do to Sith's is the punishment I deserve. I've heard stories about the way we Sith's are tortured." At her word 'tortured', both Han and Leia looked sick to their stomachs. Leia looked at her twin with pleading eyes. Han looked at his daughter, and Luke knew he was imagining her being tortured. Hearing his youngest child scream until her lungs hurt, and her voice was completely gone.

"I deserve whatever you decide, no matter how horrific it may be. Be it release to live with my newly discovered family, or to be tortured until I beg for you to have mercy and kill me, or a kind, swift death, I will take whatever you dish out to me without a word of argument. I deserve punishment. I would prefer option one, but Jedi aren't known for their compassion on their prisoners."

Han turned pale and he had to look away from his daughter or he would puke. Both Luke and Mara got into his head and saw his thoughts. He was imagining all of the things she mentioned. A happy life with them and their children. Next, the torture. The pain and agony of a slow death for her. Watching her scream until her breath stopped for good. And then, her death. He imagined Luke standing there in front of a kneeling Hannah, his lightsaber at her neck. She looked up at him without a trace of fear in her eyes, and he swiftly killed her.

Both Skywalkers shuddered at Hans visual of Hannah's execution.

Luke spoke up. "Guys… you don't have to worry about that." He took his twin sister's hand. "You know we don't torture. We execute, but not torture. You know that Leia."

Leia looked slightly relieved, but only for a moment. The word "execute" stuck in her head. Well, at least it was nicer than torture.

Mara sighed inwardly. The teen obviously looked relieved, as well as her parents. However, the Jedi never let traitors or Sith's live, unless they had a good reason too. The argument "She's my daughter", wouldn't go well with the council. Not even Leia, with all her political power, could get her daughter out of this mess. She was going to die, and she knew it.

Luke nearly choked up as the teen kept her eyes on him silently. She was assessing the truth. Hannah knew she was going to die unless she escaped. And the odds of that were very minimal if even that. She wasn't afraid to die.

She had killed people before, and she was ready to be the one to die this time. She wasn't looking forward to it, but she was ready.

"That's um..." Mara started to say, but couldn't find the words. "honorable, for you to say that, Ace- I mean, Hannah, but like Luke said, you won't be tortured." She fought to find the right words. "We uh, will need to discuss your 'situation' with the Council. Tonight, I think it's ok for you to stay with your family." She looked to her husband for his response, and he gave her a small smile and a nod, telling her that she did the right thing.

Mara was relieved, and looked at Hannah. Just as she looked at the teen, who had her chin up, a small smile on her face, the door "whooshed" open. Everyone turned and looked at the people who walked in.

The Solo's children were first: Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin, followed by The Skywalker's son, Ben. The four were talking about something together, but as soon as they saw the "guest" with their parents, they stopped.

Hannah watched them walk in, and rose from her seat. All eyes on her and the four that had just walked in.

Jaina, who was first in the "line", stopped in her tracks. Her brothers and cousin all stopped also, and looked at the teen who was looking them up and down. The Force was screaming at her that she knew this girl. This teenager that looked so much like herself and her mother….

It hit her then. 15 years ago. Her missing sister...

She ran to Hannah and pulled her into a hug. Hannah hugged her sister back, and both girls were near tears, although both would never admit that they were. Anakin was next, and Jaina moved to allow him to hug his sister. Jacen, the supposed toughest of the group, was also near tears as he hugged Hannah. Ben looked at his cousin, and Hannah stepped forward.

"Skywalker" Was the only thing she said. It was her way of greeting him.

"Solo" Ben replied, and walked to her. He embraced her, and she smiled.

Han and Leia smiled and hugged each other as they watched their children, and their nephew hug their newly returned daughter. Luke and Mara smiled also, and watched the reunion. Hannah looked so happy. Then again, so did everyone else. They could only hope that that joy lasted… But everyone in the room, especially Hannah, seemed to know that it wouldn't…


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to those of you who have reviewed! It means so much to me! Oh, a small side note. Thank you to Khalthar, for pointing out a major flaw in the story. I didn't think about that when writing the previous chapter, and am currently revising it. You are SO right! Thank you for pointing that out for me.

Anyway, hope y'all enjoy!

The room spun as Hannah stood there, with her lightsaber ignited. She had killed 23 Jedi already, and that was when she had lost count. There was blood everywhere. The stench of death was in the room. It continued to turn violently, forcing Hannah to sit down, only to jump up. She had sat down on a body. The body of a Jedi.

She thought back to the hurt on her family's faces as she held them hostage so that she wouldn't be taken. She thought that the Jedi would never attack the place with hostages in it. She was wrong.

Now, bleeding out slowly, she laid down. Her head landed softly on a dead person's torso. But she didn't care. She didn't have the strength to move. She felt her eyes close slowly. She willed them to open again, but they wouldn't. She felt someone shaking her, but it didn't make her open her eyes. Now, she was going to die. And this time, she was ready.

Hannah awoke with a start, sitting up so with a scream so fast, that the person shaking her fell backwards. Terrified, Hannah looked to the person on her floor. It was Jaina, dressed in pajamas. If the circumstances hadn't been the way they were, Hannah would have laughed. Jaina's hair was a mess, and she looked exhausted.

Thinking back to where she was, she remembered everything from the night before. They had had dinner: Nerf burgers and fries, Hannah's favorite. They had stayed up late into the night, (More like morning, considering it was 3 AM when they went to bed). They had talked about things that had happened in everyone's lives. Mainly hers. Everyone was interested in what she had been doing her entire 14 years, where she had been, with who, etc. She tried to avoid the topics of the Sith and family, but those were the underlying factors, so she really couldn't. Everyone was astonished by the "family" she had lived with.

She had remembered the beating she had gotten just that morning, but hadn't mentioned it. They didn't need to worry about her any more than they already had. Han had swore to find that "uncle" of hers, and do only God know's what to him. When they had gone to bed, she had been given her own room. She had immediately gone to the bathroom to check the bruising on her face after she had taken off her makeup. It looked better than she thought it would. Then she had changed into some pajamas that Leia had given to her that were Jaina's. They were pink and black; it suited Hannah perfectly.

Now, she stared at her sister as Jaina got up.

"What are you doing?" Hannah asked, rubbing her head. She was exhausted still, after only a few hours of sleep. She looked at the crono on the side of her bed. It blinked 6:38.

"You were having a nightmare. You were screaming" Jaina answered. She looked at her little sister with concern in her eyes.

"I was? Did I wake you up?" She asked, feeling sorry for waking her sister up at such an ungodly hour.

"Yea, kinda."

"I'm sorry. I'm ok now. You can go back to bed." Hannah urged.

"You sure?" Jaina asked. She secretly wanted to ask what the dream was about, and offer to talk about it with her, but she was tired. Dead tired.

"Yea, I'm sure. Go on to bed" Hannah persisted.

"Alright... Night. If you need me, let me know" And with that, Jaina left.

Hannah laid back on the pillow, thinking about the dream. It was horrifying. She realized, as she fell back asleep, that the torso of the dead body in the dream, had been her pillow in real life. Ten seconds later, she was out like a light.


	6. Chapter 6

Leia lay next to her sleeping husband, who was snoring lightly. She had noticed that he was sleeping far more soundly than he had in years. Maybe it was because of Hannah's return. No, she knew it was because of their daughter's return.

Leia would be sound asleep too, if not for one thing that kept haunting had mentioned torture as if that were a certainty. Leia knew the Sith would torture people, because her own father had tortured her. But the Jedi? Never! She would never allow it. Yet, for some horrifying reason, that possibility remained stuck in her head.

Hannah had said something about hearing stories of what the Jedi did to torture their prisoners. That comment made Leia wonder, and her mind raced. What lies had her daughter been fed during her short life? Did she hate the Jedi? Had she actually begun to hate her own family?

Leia sat up, careful not to wake Han. She walked to the 'fresher, and locked the door. She needed some time alone to think about the thoughts plaguing her mind. Leia slipped off her nightgown and stepped into the shower. She felt the hot water run over her head and the rest of her body. A shower always helped her think clearly, but the soothing sensations caused by the hot water traveling across her body did absolutely nothing to settle her racing thoughts.

Hannah's beliefs about the Jedi torturing people just wouldn't leave her mind. What if the girl was right? What if the Jedi really did torture people? No... she couldn't be! They wouldn't. They wouldn't do anything like that. First, she would sense it in the Force. Second, Luke wouldn't allow it. Third, Mara was a former Sith, and she would never allow it either.

Now, Leia understood that the Sith were just flat out trying to terrify the teen. But it obviously hadn't worked nearly as much as they thought it had. When Hannah had mentioned it to them, she hadn't seemed frightened or even intimidated. She was more... prepared... than anything.

20 minutes later she stepped out of the shower, dried off, dried her hair, and dressed. She unlocked the 'fresher door, and slipped back into bed. Han had stopped snoring by now, thankfully, so Leia could think in peace. Only, she fell asleep before she could think too much more.

It was three hours later when Han, Leia, Luke, and Mara were sitting at the same table they had sat at the night before, munching on breakfast. No one was surprised that none of the teens were there. All of them were still sound asleep, tangled up in the sheets.

Everyone was oddly quiet this morning; they usually were noisy and loud. Leia was the first to speak, and she took her time to do it.

"Well, I… kinda have a thought." She said, looking at her plate.

"That's dangerous." Han, who sounded slightly groggy still, jabbed playfully at his wife. Mara and Luke looked up from their plates and at Leia, but it wasn't Han's jab that made them look at her. It was the way she said what she did. For starters, when Leia had something to say, she came out and said it, and didn't say it slowly. Second, the word "kinda"? Leia would never use that word. "Kinda" meant slightly, and Leia always had absolute answers and positive answers.

"What's the thought?" Luke asked, watching his sister.

"Well… Remember last night when Hannah talked about torture?" All of them nodded, and all eyes were on Leia. "Well..." She couldn't finish.

Luke spoke up. "I know what you mean. It caught my attention too. The Sith torture people. She's a Sith. It's no surprise, to me anyway, that she was raised to think that. They try to brainwash their kind, and they did."

Mara nearly kicked her husband under the table when he said "their kind". The hurt on Han and Leia's faces nearly killed her on the spot. But Han's sadness didn't last long.

"Just what do you mean by 'their kind', Skywalker?" He asked angrily, as he slammed his hand on the table, making everyone jump a little bit.

"Han you know I don't mean anything personal by it, but she's a Sith." Desperate to change the topic before the Corellian kept getting mad, Luke tried a different topic.

"Speaking of which, we have a meeting with the Council today."

Everyone looked at him, and all of them knew that this would be one interesting topic.

Hannah had woken up about halfway through Han, Leia, Luke, and Mara's conversation. She had changed into her clothes that she had arrived in yesterday, and headed down to the room where they had had dinner the night before. Something told her that she would find breakfast there.

Only, when she got by the door, she heard someone slam their hand down on the table, making her stop before she walked in. She realized it was her father as he talked.

"Just what do you mean by 'their kind', Skywalker?" She heard him ask, obviously angry.

"Han you know I don't mean anything personal by it, but she's a Sith." Her uncle Luke said, trying to keep her father calm. His first comment was followed by a second.

"Speaking of which, we have a meeting with the Council today." Hannah didn't even have to guess what he meant. It was a meeting about her. Her execution that is. She shook her head as Han spoke.

"All of us? We haven't even had time to discuss her defense." He said angrily. "They can't do that."

Mara tried to pacify the man. "They just want to see her and ask her a few questions to start with. They need to discuss some things among themselves."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, thinking. Leia's excited voice made Hannah Jump.

"I've got it!" She said. Hannah heard a chair scrape against the floor and she figured Leia was pacing: something she herself did very often.

"Hannah was taken as a baby. She was only a day old! She was raised by the Sith. She didn't know any better!"

Another chair scraped against the floor, and Mara spoke. "That's probably the best and only defense for her, but Leia, she's killed people. She's been taught to kill and hate."

"But that doesn't mean she's killed anyone yet." Leia countered.

"Leia..." Luke said, "She has. I've heard stories about the people she's killed."

"They were stories though Luke!" Han nearly yelled at his brother-in-law.

"I saw the bodies Han. She did."

"But that was when she was a Sith!" Leia said, near tears.

"She still is a Sith Leia." Mara said. "Just because she's back home doesn't excuse what she's done in her time gone. It doesn't excuse the fact that she has pledged her life to the Sith."

"Yea but-" Han started, his voice quieter than before, but just as Hannah got closer to the door to hear him better, the door "whooshed" open.

Before it was open all the way, Hannah was taking off down the hallway, her legs moving as fast as they could. She turned the corner just as Luke reached the door and looked out.

"We were being listened to." He said with a slight sigh.

"Was it..." Leia started, as everyone looked at him.

Luke's only response was a nod.


	7. Chapter 7 Part One

Jaina had woken up nearly 10 minutes after the incident in the dining room. She had taken a quick shower, changed into her clothes for the day, and had headed to breakfast, unaware of the previous incident. On her way, she ran into Jacen and Anakin, who were also heading to breakfast.

They walked into the room, and were met by grim looking family members. Ben walked in a few seconds later, just as Jaina spoke.

"What's wrong?" She asked, as she and her brothers made their way over to the trays filled with food. Ben tagging along behind them.

"Nothings wrong." Her father assured her, as he painted a fake smile on his face. The other adults did the same. The kids-not that they were kids anymore-didn't need to know about what happened earlier.

But the "kids" knew something was wrong; the Force told them it was, but they didn't press the matter. Everyone was tired and irritable this morning, and no one wanted a fight to break out.

"Where's Hannah?" Anakin asked as he ate a pancake.

"I'm not sure. I don't think she's coming to breakfast today." Luke said nonchalantly. He had a feeling she wouldn't come. She didn't want them knowing she heard, although they already did.

After everyone had eaten breakfast, with the exception of Hannah of course, everyone went to their rooms to meditate or do other things. Jaina walked out onto her balcony overlooking the huge courtyard. In the courtyard was an Olympic sized swimming pool, a track, and a garden.

Leaning against the railing, Jaina noticed about a dozen people in the pool, and a few in the garden. Only one person was on the track though.

After watching a moment, she realized it was Hannah. The girl was sprinting, headphones in her ears. Jaina watched for a few moments, expecting Hannah to get tired. But she didn't. She just kept on running.

Wondering how she kept that up, Jaina sat on the railing, just as her mother walked in.

"Jaina, you need to be careful. You can fall." Leia warned as she walked over.

"I know mom. Look at this." Jaina said, and her mother walked over. Right away she spotted Hannah.

"She's a fast runner." Leia commented, impressed with her youngest daughters speed.

"Yea, and get this. She's been doing that for over 10 minutes."

"At that pace?"

Jaina nodded.

"Wow... Where did she learn to run like that?" Leia wondered

"I'm not sure." Jaina said as she thought.

"Well, your father said to get ready. The meeting is in an hour."

"Alright, I'll go tell Hannah. She'll need time to shower"

Leia nodded and walked out, and Jaina followed. The image of her little sister sprinting stuck in her head. She only hoped that Hannah hadn't learned to run like that by running from things, like meetings where she might be sentenced to death. Just like the one they would be having in an hour...


	8. Chapter 7 Part two

In that moment, standing before the Jedi council, Hannah had the sudden urge to use to Force to grab someone's lightsaber and go full out Sith on all of them. In other words, she had the urge to become Ace Steele instead of Hannah Solo.

Jedi Master Octa Ramis watched her every move. She noted how she kept her chin tilted ever so slightly upward: usually a sign of respect, but in this case, defiance. She saw how Hannah kept her eyes trained on the Master's before her; her eyes never left them as they went from one to the next.

She was the first to speak. "So this is the youngest Solo child." She stated the obvious.

Leia was the one to respond. "Yes Master Ramis. This is Hannah."

Master Hamner, who's eyes were on his data pad, piped up. "And she was taken by the Sith when?" He asked.

Han was the one to reply. "The day after she was born." He receives a quick and not noticeable jab in the side form his wife, after which he added "sir" quickly.

"And she was raised by them, until yesterday?" Hamner continued.

"Yes sir." Han said. "You see sir-"

"And just how did she come into your possession?" Master Hamner interrupted Han, never looking up from his data pad.

Luke noticed how Hannah bristled as that particular Master said "possession". He read her thoughts through the force.

I'm not an animal or something that you own. That bantha brained fool. I'm not property. She thought angrily.

Before Luke could send her a message that said "cool it", she spoke up.

"I arrived on my ship. I was supposed to bring supplies for Mr. Solo, who I did not know at that time was my father. The supplies were not available due to a group that claims to be for the betterment of the galaxy, but is instead, hurting it."

Now, Hamner looked up from his data pad.

Leia nearly smiled. Her daughter had a career in politics if she ever wanted the job. She was very forward and serious about things, and that made a good politician, senator, or whatever she might become.

"On your ship?" Master Cilghal spoke for the first time, from the end of the semi-circle.

"Yes. My ship." Hannah stated, almost proud of the fact.

Looking down at the data pad in his hands again, Hamner shook his head. "There is no record of your ship in the logs."

"It's not here now." Hannah started, but as soon as she did, she realized where this was going.

"And why is that?" All eyes were on her.

"My 'uncle' was on board the ship when I was to make the delivery. When I went inside with my father, he took the ship and left."

"He left you here?" This came from Corran Horn.

"I'm capable of handling myself. I don't need a baby sitter." She argued.

"It's not that. I'm sure you don't girl. But he must have known you would be discovered. Did he run for his own safety?"

"No. He would never do that. He left me, because like I said, I can hold my own pretty well. No use getting both of us stuck here." She countered, anger creeping up into her voice.

Han and Leia looked hurt at her use of "stuck here", but said nothing. Master Horn looked at her.

"Step forward" he commanded.

She did as she was told. Master Horn looked her over. "How were you raised Hannah? Would you say that whoever raised you brought you up well? Start at the beginning. Tell us everything."

Hannah's eyes hardened visibly as she spoke. She told them of how she was stuck with a Sith family, and how she had been beaten just the morning before. Leia had gasped upon hearing that. Her daughter had been beaten at the hands of a senseless man, and a Sith at that. Han's hands curled into fists, and Mara noticeably tensed. Luke watched all this without the slightest change in posture. It hurt him to hear that, but he knew better than to let anyone know that.

Hannah told them of her "uncle" and "aunt", and how they were kind and gentle, and were seemingly the only ones who cared about her. She told how her adoptive mother would leave her to fend for herself: something she could do very well.

When asked about how she had been taught things, Hannah had raised her chin slightly, proudly telling them about how she had taken off as a child countless times and taught herself by watching random people and then copying their actions at different things. She told them about how her uncle would tell her countless stories of things he did at her age, like Nerf tipping, and they would go do it. A gleam was in her eyes as she spoke of the good things in her life.

When she had finished, Master Hamner looked at her. "It seems that you are very fond of the Sith, considering that you yourself are one."

"Of course I am. I was raised as a Sith. I became one at 4 years old. Of course I'm 'fond of the Sith'. " She nearly spat the words out.

Leia stepped forward. "Sirs, what she says isn't credible. She's biased because she was brought up by the Sith. She was taught to hate and kill from the moment she was taken from us. She can't be held accountable for things that she was taught when she didn't have a choice." She nearly pleaded with the council.

"She did have a choice" Hamner started, but Leia continued.

"Her choice was either comply and obey orders or die. She wouldn't have had the chance to be here today if she had disobeyed. I know this from personal experience."

The council members looked at each other, talking through the Force to one another. A moment later, Jedi Master Octa Ramis spoke. "Ace Steele, now known as Hannah Solo, please leave us. We will call you back in when we are through."

"But I-" She started, but was cut off.

"Now please, Ms. Solo."

Hannah looked at her father, then to her mother, who had fear in their eyes. She looked to Luke and Mara. Mara gave a small nod that told her it would be ok, and to go ahead and go outside.

Hannah looked back at the council.

"I may have been brought up a Sith, but that doesn't mean anything." She said, pulling away as Luke grabbed her arm. "Mara changed sides. It's not easy, but then again, life isn't easy. I can change, and you know it. So don't make any rash decisions." With that, Hannah complied, and walked out.

After a moment of stunned silence, Corran Horn spoke. "We have considered your defense for your daughter" Master Horn said as soon as Hannah was gone. "But we know that she was accountable for her actions."

Leia looked to Luke, Luke looked to Han, Han looked to Mara, and Mara looked to Leia. All of their hearts where in their throats, and they knew this would not end well.


	9. Chapter 7 Part Three

Hannah slammed her fist into the wall inside her quarters. She cursed herself for loosing it in the Council meeting. She cursed herself for ever letting herself come here. She could have argued about taking the shipment or bribed someone else into doing it for her. But no, she had done it herself.

Now, she was in trouble. Big trouble.

She couldn't stay here. She had to get out before... well, before anything happened.

She ran out of the room, and down the hall, running past several Jedi, who looked at her suspiciously, but said nothing. Hannah knew she would need her lightsaber and blaster. Her father had taken them and given them to her uncle Luke for "safe keeping". She knew though that they had taken them because they were worried she would try to kill them.

Hannah headed to her uncle and aunts quarters, and ran in. The room was empty, and using the Force, she located the blaster and lightsaber in a drawer under some clothes. She hurried out after putting the lightsaber on her belt, and strapping on the blaster and its belt. Taking the lift down to the hangar where she had seen some x-wings, she ran to one and hopped inside. Before she shut the top, she used the Force to shut down nearly every ship in the vicinity. She used an old trick her adoptive uncle had taught her, where you simply use the Force to cross a few wires, and bam, they're out of order.

Just as she started up the x-wing, she heard an alarm go off, and she knew that they knew she was running. The doors to the hangar started shutting, but she flew out of the narrowing gap between them just in time.

As she increased her speed, Hannah thought about where she would go. She couldn't stay on

Corruscant. While studying at the Sith Academy on Korriban, she had often browsed through the archives because of boredom. Some of the information was so ancient, that it was actually on scrolls! There she had come across one piece of information that would serve her needs right now. She had read about a forgotten Sith world called Zoist. Ancient and abandoned right after the Exar Kun War; Zoist would be perfect because the other Sith wouldn't think to look there for her, because they had forgotten about the planet. The Jedi would never look for her there because she was sure that they didn't even know it existed. Zoist was perfect! She easily remembered the coordinates that were written on the ancient scroll. She set her course for Zoist, and took one look back. No ships were following her. Not yet anyways.

Luke had hit the alarm the second he had walked into his and Mara's quarters and discovered Hannah's lightsaber and blaster missing. No one knew that he had them except Han, Leia, Mara, Hannah, and himself. He knew that Han and Leia wouldn't take them, and Mara had been with him all day. So Hannah had to have taken them, and he had known that she would run.

The result of the Council meeting had gone horribly wrong, sending Hannah into a rage. He could just imagine how mad she was when she walked out of the meeting. He knew she had run, and he knew they wouldn't catch her. Like a nexu that is cornered, when she got the chance, she would escape.

A Jedi ran up to Luke as he walked out of his quarters with a sigh.

"Sir, she shut down all of the ships. We can't catch her. She disabled everything from the x-wing's to the Millennium Falcon. I don't know how she did it." The man said. He looked shocked with what the teen had done.

"Kyle, she was raised as a Sith. She can do things we don't understand yet. She knew we wouldn't know what she did to disable them. That's why she did it." He said as he walked, not looking at the man. A hint of annoyance crept into his voice. These people should know that she was capable of things beyond what they were.

Kyle nodded silently, and decided to not keep the discussion going. He walked off to go see if he could help re-activate the ships.

Luke looked up as Leia, Han, and Mara came running up to him. They didn't need to say a word.

They all knew.

Hannah Solo was gone again, and this time, they probably would never see her again.


End file.
